Simba's Pride
Simba's Pride is a pride of lions that live in Pride Rock. There are twelve known members of the pride that are confirmed to be living, including their king, Simba. Simba's pride has been ruled by multiple kings and queens, including Mohatu, Ahadi and Uru, Mufasa and Sarabi, Scar, and currently, Simba and Nala. When Simba dies or abdicates his powers as king, the Pride Lands will be ruled by his daughter, Kiara, and her consort, Kovu. History The Lion King The pride is first seen during the "Circle of Life" sequence at the start of the film. As Mufasa and Sarabi nuzzle each other, lionesses watch from the shadows of Pride Rock, delighted that their new prince is about to be anointed. They are later seen resting near Pride Rock as young Simba comes racing to get his mother and appear again during Scar's eulogy, during which they grieve the double losses of their king and prince. Their mourning is soon shattered when Scar welcomes his hyena minions into the Pride Lands, and the lionesses are helpless to watch as their kingdom is swarmed by scavengers. Years later, the pride has noticeably dwindled, with only a few members remaining, and prey is scarce, prompting the exhausted lionesses to cease hunting for Scar. Angered at their lack of activity, Scar challenges Sarabi, who rebukes him as king, and he strikes her, prompting a young adult Simba, who has been watching from the shadows, to run to his mother's aid. With Simba at their head, the small band of lionesses return, showing their disloyalty to Scar. A battle for Pride Rock soon begins, and the lionesses fight in favor of Simba. Following the defeat of Scar, the lionesses watch joyfully as Simba ascends Pride Rock, and every lioness roars her approval as he takes back his father's throne. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride The pride makes its first appearance when Simba challenges Zira, whose son Kovu has encountered the princess of the Pride Lands and Simba's daughter, Kiara. Two lionesses join Simba and Nala in challenging Zira, who attempts to win her way back into the Pride Lands, but Simba stands firm, and the added bulk of the pride convinces Zira to walk away peacefully. The pride is later seen a few years later at the onset of Kiara's first hunt, during which they express confidence in their future queen, and can be seen later that night, entering the royal den while Kovu is intimidated away from the entrance. Not long after this, Simba believes Kovu to have betrayed him, and the lionesses assist their king in exiling him from the Pride Lands. Four of them keep Kiara from interfering with this but are later shocked when she tells Simba that he will never be like Mufasa after he rejects her plea to reconsider his decision and bans her from leaving Pride Rock unescorted. During the film's climax, the pride follows Simba into battle against the Outsiders. The pride is seen fighting fiercely against their foes, holding their own despite the obvious strength among the Outsiders. Toward the end of the battle, they realize the error of their ways and welcome the Outsiders back into the pride. At the very end of the film, they gather at Pride Rock for the union of Kovu and Kiara. Once the two are married, they bow their heads in respect as their monarchs stride past and roar out over their kingdom. Lion guard of war without borders Coming Soon! The Lion Guard: New Beginning Coming Soon! Members Simba Main article: Simba Simba is the king of the pride and the Pride Lands. He takes the pride's traditions seriously, does his best to respect other animals' customs, and cares greatly for his family. He is the father of Kion, Nguruma and Kiara, the mate of Nala, the son of Mufasa and Sarabi,the half brother of Nzuri, Rashida, Naanda, Diku, and Dwala. and the nephew of Scar. Nala Main article: Nala Nala is the queen of the pride and the Pride Lands. She is determined and confident and has a great amount of faith in her son Kion's abilities. Though very assertive, she also does her best to be supportive of Simba. She is the daughter of an unnamed lion, the mother of Kion, Nguruma and Kiara, the mate of Simba, and the daughter-in-law of Mufasa and Sarabi and adopted sister of Elena. Kiara Main article: Kiara Kiara is the princess of the pride who is destined to become queen. She is stubborn and headstrong and is eager to become the queen of the Pride Lands. She is Simba and Nala's daughter, Kion and Nguruma's older sister, Mufasa, Sarabi and Nala's Father's granddaughter, Kovu's Mate, and Scar's great-niece. Kion Main article: Kion Kion is the king of the pride, the fiercest member and leader of the pride's Lion Guard. Responsible and serious, Kion is an adept leader who does his best to avoid unnecessary violence. He is the son of Simba and Nala, the mate of Jasiri, the father of Mohatu, Umoja, Ahadi, Simba and Askari, the brother of Nguruma, the younger brother of Kiara, Mufasa, Sarabi and Nala's Father's grandson and Scar's great-nephew. Sarabi Main article: Sarabi Sarabi 'is the former queen of the pride and Pride Lands.She is a dark tan lioness with brown eyes and a brown tail tuft. She is a supportive mother and queen. Not only is Sarabi gentle and soft-spoken, but she is also a doting mother who is not afraid to tease. Through her son's many kiddish complaints, she keeps a smile on her face, proving herself willing to embarrass him if she believes that she is serving his best interests. She is the mother of simba, the mate of mufasa, the mother in law of nala, the grandmother in law of kovu and vitani, and grandmother of Kion, Nguruma and Kiara. Sarafina ''Main article: Sarafina 'Sarafina '''is a member of Mufasa's hunting party. Her fur is tawny, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all paler in color. She is confident in keeping Nala safe, even if the rambunctious cub's antics get in the way. She is the mother of Nala, the mother in law of simba, the grandmother in law of kovu and vitani, and grandmother of Kion, Nguruma and Kiara. Vitani ''Main article: Vitani 'Vitani '''is a lioness is a member of the pride. She has orange-brown fur that is distinctively long on her head, forming a scruffy tuft, and bright violet eyes. She is a former Outsider who betrays her leader Zira in order to bring about peace. She has since been accepted into the Pride Lands. She is the daughter of Merah, the sister of Kovu, and sister in law of Kion and Nguruma. Kovu ''Main article: Kovu '''Kovu is a member of the pride and is the prince consort of Kiara.His fur is auburn, though his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all creamy brown in color. He sports a very rich dark brown mane, and emerald green eyes. He is a former Outsider who betrays his leader Zira in order to bring about peace.He is the son of Merah , and brother in law of Kion and Nguruma. Merah Main article: Merah Merah 'is a member of the simba's Pride. She has chamoisee fur and her underbelly, muzzle and paws are a pinkish tan color. Since joining the Pridelanders, she has tried her best to make up for past mistakes.She is the mother of Kovu and Vitani. Nguruma ''Main article: Nguruma '''Nguruma is the Prince of the pride.He is a lion cub with a light golden-orange pelt, tan muzzle, paws, and underbelly. He is blind so he has foggy blue eyes. He has a scarlet red head-tuft, fuzzy ears and a dark brown tail tuft. He is a somewhat clumsy cub, since he can not see very well and never notices where he is going.Because of his blindness, Nguruma sometimes feels he's just a burden to Kion and the rest of the pride, and often deals with depression.He is the son of Simba and Nala, the brother of Kion, the younger brother of Kiara, the brother in law of Kovu, Nuka and Vitani, the grandson of Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala's Father and Scar's great-nephew. Mahuluti Main article: Mahuluti Mahuluti is a leopon cub. She has a light, caramel-brown pelt, with a lighter brown underbelly and her rosettes are brown outlined with dark brown. She has reddish-brown eyes. She is very close to her mother. Kuuma Main article: Kuuma Kuuma 'is a member of the pride. She is a fully grown lioness with golden brown fur and a light brown underbelly. Her eyes are green. She is the mother of Mahuluti. She very nervous of the safety of her cub. Azizi ''Main article: Azizi '''Azizi is a male lion cub and the son of Sharifa. Azizi got his looks from his mother. He has her warm orange pelt, light gold underbelly and red head and tail tuft.He also has her light blue eyes. He is actually very shy and terrified of male lions due to the rouge lion attacking his family's old home. He is shown to be very frolicsome, sportive, and playful when interacting with his Cousin. Chaka Main article: Chaka Chaka 'is male lion cub of the pride.He is a stocky lion cub with golden-brown fur. He has scruffy fur, atop his head. He's a rough and tumble cub, and loves to rough house. Chaka is always the one to lead his siblings off on an adventure, and will give others a hard time if they dont want to come. Klossie ''Main article: Klossie 'Klossie '''is male lion cub of the pride.He has a Brown pelt and paler brown paws, underbelly, and muzzle, with scruffier fur on his upper cheeks and the base of his chest. Klossie is described as shy and timid. He is also caring and easy going and likes to take things slow, and it takes him a while to get things done, although he loves to play, and will do so often. Zawadi ''Main article: Zawadi '''Zawadi '''is a lioness cub of the pride. she Tan fur. She has a light brown-colored chest, eye shades, muzzle, and paws, She has a dark dorsal stripe that starts down her back and stops between her eyes. Her eyes are moderate scarlet. Zawadi is described as friendly and optimistic. She's very bubbly and outgoing, pretty sweet and innocent, always putting her faith in others. Ema Main article: Ema '''Ema is a member of the pride. She has tawny fur and paler golden paws, underbelly, and muzzle.She possesses brown rims along the side of her light brown inner ears and black rims along the top. Her eyes are reddish-brown. Ema is kind, loyal, calm, and responsible, and she respects the Circle of Life. She is very protective, especially towards her Cubs, as she cares a lot about them. Asha Main article: Asha Asha '''is a adolescent lioness and a member of the pride. She is firm muscled adolescent lioness with a Brown colored coat with her muzzle, underbelly and paws being a Khaki and dark brown rimmed ears.The forming mane on her head and neck is dark brown. Fahari sweet-mannered lioness who likes to avoid conflict, she is very patient which makes her a good sitter and huntress. Miwako ''Main article: ''Miwako '''Miwako is a lion who is a member of the pride. He greatly resembles his grandson Kion, with golden-orange fur and a tuft of red hair on his head. As a cub, he once fell from a tree and was saved by the Lion Guard of his time. He is the father of Nala, the mate of Sarafina, and the maternal grandfather of Kion, Nguruma and Kiara. Maia Main article: ''Maia Maia is a member of the pride. She is a kind, friendly, yet firm and strong Hybrid. She cares very much for all her loved ones. She is very protective over Mahuluti. Former Members Mufasa ''Main article: Mufasa Mufasa is a deceased lion who was the king of the pride (until his death at the hands of Scar), and is now a Great King of the Past. He has large, square features, orange fur, a full red mane, and small red eyes. A wise, helpful lion, Mufasa often appears as a spiritual guide for Kion to give him advice on any problems that he might be having. He is the father of Simba,the mate of Sarabi, the older brother of Scar, and the paternal grandfather of Kion, Nguruma and Kiara. Scar Main article: Scar '' '''Scar' is a deceased lion who used to be the leader of the Lion Guard, and later, the king of the Pride Lands, after he killed his older brother Mufasa and destroyed his Guard to gain the throne. He was a lean, angular, dark-colored lion with red eyes and a scar on one side of his face, hence his name. He is the uncle of Simba and the great-uncle of Kion,Nguruma and Kiara. Zira Main article: Zira Zira is a lioness who used to be a member of the pride, but is now an Outsider. She is a fully grown lioness with brown fur and a notch on one of her striped ears. Her angular eyes are red. She is the mother of Nuka and is the sister of Mfano. Simba banished her and her family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands sometime after Scar's defeat due to them remaining loyal to Scar. Nuka Main article: Nuka Nuka is a teenage lion who used to be a member of the pride, but is now an Outsider. He has dull brown fur and a ragged mane that is not fully grown. Like his mother's, Nuka's eyes are red. He lived with the pride during the reign of Scar. He is the son of Zira. Simba banished him and his family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands sometime after Scar's defeat. Mfano Main article: Mfano Mfano 'is a lion who used to be a member of the pride, but is now an outlander. He has a thick coat of golden-brown fur. His mane is thick and black. The tuft at the end of his tail is bushy and the same color as his mane. His eyes are bright, emerald green, and his nose was coppery brown. He lived with the pride during the reign of Scar, who chose Mfano to be his heir. He is the son of Scar. Simba banished him and his family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands sometime after Scar's defeat. Faizah ''Main article: Faizah '''Faizah is a lioness who used to be a member of the pride, but is now an Outlander. She has tan brown fur with reddish brown eyes and a brown tail tuft. She is sneaky and devious, feigning hospitality on numerous occasions in an attempt to get someone to side with her. She is set in her beliefs and cannot be swayed. Faizah also loathes hyenas. Simba banished her and her family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands sometime after Scar's defeat due to them remaining loyal to Scar. Category:Pride Landers Category:Protagonist Category:Groups Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Canon revised Characters Category:Prides